


Yato yasha

by Shiraioki



Series: Yato yasha [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraioki/pseuds/Shiraioki
Summary: After the end of the war, sakata gintoki takes up sakamoto's suggestion to leave earth with him,telling him that he wants to visit a certain place.sakamoto is more than happy to oblige, but worries for his friend ,telling him that he'll come after 1 year from now to pick him up if he wants to go back to earth.gintoki,before he tries to find his place again on earth,needs to come to terms with half of himself being alien from it .He will see his mother's home,where the yato clan resides.AU where sakata gintoki is half yato





	Yato yasha

A white moss,it can't be anything than a white moss.but why is it growing on someone's head is beyond kagura's understanding,because that can't be his hair..right?

"mummy says guys who dye thier hair in weird colors are the filth of society" kagura stated.The man in question was slumped in an alley -where kagura feeds her new found pet ,sadaharu no.7- and he certainly looked filthy,his clothes were a mess,he has dirt all over his face,he has no shoes,and he smells like shit.

"who the hell smells like shit you shitty brat" he said.

"Ah,I said that out loud."she said ,"what are you doing here sitting in shit, shitty moss man?"  

"now that's just rude ,little brat" the moss man muttered. "does this look like moss?this is an all natural perm right here". he pointed to his head."as for the rest of this situation" he gestured to himself "it was brought by...circumstances,or fate.or maybe brought by stupid decision making".

"Well you do look stupid".

"Thanks". he laughed weakly. And then he fell quite.he looked at the milk and bread kagura was holding.

"I'm not giving you any" she said putting them behind her back.

"you here for the cat?" He asked

Kagura was a bit startled "how do you know about sadaharu?" She asked ,eyes searching for the small cat. "sadaharu" she called "I brought some food so come out"

"It's dead".

Kagura snapped her head back to the man from where she was searching, he stared at her.the silence in the alley was deafening ,being cut only by soft rain drops that began to fall.

"why?" Her voice was trembling,barely a whisper.

"some dumb kids thought it'd be funny to see how far they can throw it in the air".

"but She was only a little kitty" she said,fat tears thrthreatening to spill.

"I know".

"I didn't - I didn't want to hurt her, so i- I didn't take her home with me . I thought she'd be safe here".

then she began to cry.her tears being swept by the falling rain."where?"she looked at the man.

The man took out a small bundle of rags he was keeping near him and pulled out a small cat,it couldn't have been larger than his palm.

Kagura stepped close to the man. She knelt in from of him and opend her palm,tears still flowing down her face.the man handed her the cat.

"sadaharu"she sobbed.

"don't cry,this cat was too small to live by itself anyway".

"She wasn't going to!"she yelled "I'm here,I'm talking of her,I'm feeding her" she sniffed."what happend to them? The kids that did this" she said ,and the look in her eyes was not that of a child.

"i kicked their asses.though,I was a bit too late so it didn't matter"

"no" she mutterd,deflating "it's fine this way I guess".she looked at him and said "is that why you're covered in shit?"

"No,that was for another thing"

"oh" she said.and then,she heard a grumble,it was coming from the man's stomach.

"You're hungry?"

"I'm fine kid "

Kagura thought for a bit ,and said "here.you can have the food I brought for sadaharu" she handed him the milk and the bread .

"Thanks" he said softly.the man began to eat in silence as kagura opened her umbrella and sat beside him.she remembered that mummy told her not to go near strangers, but he seemed fine.he protected her kitty ,even if...she sniffed again.

"so watcha' doing out here stupid perm?never seen you before "

He looked at her for a bit,then resumed his eating "I wanted to see what my mom's planet was like" he said with his mouth full of bread.  
  
"your mummy lived here?"

"she did,but then decided it was too small for her and bolted to earth"

"EARTH" kagura shouted ,bolting upright and getting in the man's face "you've been to earth?"She squealed, "what's it like ? Is it hot?does the sun come out? is it really green and blue?"

the man was startled for a bit,but then he relaxed and said "yes,to all of your questions"

"Can you tell me about earth?" She asked

the man thought for a while and then said with a smirk "if you'll bring me food ,I'll tell you everything you want to hear about earth".

"DEAL" she yelled,extending her hand for a handshake.He took it ,and they both smiled at one another. 

"I'm kagura.mummy said not to give my name to strangers but we're not strangers anymore so it doesn't count" she said."what's your name white moss?"

"It's sakata gintoki".

"So You'll really tell me about earth?" She asked 

"Yeah,but first things first" he staggered as he stood up "let's go Bury your cat".

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy :))))))  
> God damn,this is the first fic I've written,like,ever. and I'm scared out of my mind.but I'm a big girl and one needs to get their work out there in order to improve.  
> Sooo I hope you enjoy this :D  
> I'm making this fic into several parts because I have a ton of work in college and I honestly don't think I can update regularly so be warned.  
> Any critique is welcome and appreciated :3


End file.
